


Nếu không phải chúng ta

by blushing_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other, Superpowers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_17/pseuds/blushing_17
Summary: có những điều dù trải qua hàng ngàn năm, hàng ngàn thăng trầm, dù nhớ hay đã quên, vẫn không hề thay đổi. trong thế giới tàn nhẫn nhưng tươi đẹp này, nếu không phải là chúng ta đứng lên chiến đấu, thì ai sẽ thay chúng ta bảo vệ những điều quan trọng đây?
Kudos: 4





	1. từ quá khứ

trời vẫn mưa, liên tục và tầm đã trong nhiều ngày qua mà không có dấu hiệu ngừng lại. người ta đồn rằng đây là sự nổi dậy của những tinh linh độc ác đang tìm cách quấy phá nhân gian. quân đội đã được huy động, trấn giữ những nơi trọng yếu mà có thể sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì đó không ai có thể tưởng tượng nổi.

ngọn đồi tràn ngập những dòng nước cuồn cuộn không xuất phát từ bất cứ dòng sông hay con suối nào, mà xuất phát từ một con rồng xanh 9 đầu hung tợn đang hoành hành trong thung lũng. con rồng dường như cũng được tạo nên từ nước, với đôi mắt dữ dằn phát sáng không ngừng đảo qua lại để quan sát. có lẽ cơn mưa dài ngày chính là từ nó mà ra, một sinh vật phi thường vượt qua khả năng chiến đấu của con người, đem đến đại nạn cho thế gian.

“đó là hình dạng thật của hồng thủy tinh linh à?”

đối diện với thung lũng nơi con rồng nước đang trấn thủ, là hai người thanh niên khoác áo choàng đen đang thản nhiên ngắm nghía cảnh tượng hoang tàn trước mặt. một người trùm mũ áo kín đầu, một người thoải mái đứng đầu trần dưới cơn mưa, để lộ mái tóc màu đỏ rượu ướt sũng, rũ xuống đôi mắt háo hức không thể che giấu. dưới chân hai người, la liệt những xác chết của binh lính bị nhấn chìm dễ dàng bởi sức mạnh áp đảo của con rồng kia.

“trông nó to lớn như vậy, liệu có khó khăn cho ngươi không?” người trùm mũ hỏi, giọng đều đều không biểu lộ chút cảm xúc nào.

“chắc là có đấy, nếu không thì ngươi đã không đến đây cùng ta.” người kia trả lời, trong tông giọng chẳng có lấy chút sợ hãi, lại còn vui vẻ đùa giỡn.

“tinh linh có 2 chân thể, ta sẽ hỗ trợ người tiêu diệt hình dạng rồng này.”

“vậy nhờ cả vào ngươi đấy.”

nói rồi người tóc đỏ biến mất khỏi mỏm đá, phút chốc đã không thấy dấu vết đâu nữa. phía đằng kia, con rồng đã nhìn thấy hai người trong tầm ngắm rộng lớn của nó, bèn gầm lên một tiếng rung chuyển đất trời, lăm le xông đến nuốt trọn kẻ địch. cả 9 cái miệng lởm chởm của nó mở ra ghê rợn, giống như không gì có thể ngăn cảm một cú tợp miệng của nó.

“<đại họa>...”  
trước sự hung hãn hiếu chiến của sinh vật trước mắt, người đội mũ chẳng hề lúng túng hay sợ hãi. anh đứng nguyên tại chỗ, khi những cái miệng khát máu của con rồng đua nhau xông đến mỏm đá mong manh mà anh chọn. phía dưới vành mũ choàng, một tia sáng màu xanh nhạt lóe lên như ánh sao trời.

“....”

không đến một cái chớp mắt, từ dưới chân của anh, băng giá tỏa ra nhanh như một cơn bão, bao phủ một khu vực rộng lớn không tưởng. con rồng nước khổng lồ bây giờ đã bị đóng băng cứng ngắc giữa không trung, giống như một bức tượng băng hùng vĩ giữa rừng núi. những giọt nước mưa rơi xuống mặt băng cũng bị đông đá lại, lăn đi khắp nơi như những viên đá kì dị. chỉ trong một khắc, có lẽ còn nhanh hơn thế, cả một sinh vật to lớn đã bị khống chế, chứng tỏ rằng sức mạnh của người tạo nên cảnh tượng này là không thể đo đếm.

rồi cả bức tượng đá hình con rồng đó vỡ vụn thành những tảng băng đá khổng lồ, rơi xuống mặt đất đóng băng bên dưới. cứ như một công trình đồ sộ đang sụp đổ, trong thời gian tính bằng giây, con rồng ghê gớm lúc trước bây giờ đã biến mất, chỉ còn lại những tảng nước đá đang tan chảy dưới cơn mưa đã dần ngớt.

chứng kiến một trong hai chân thể của mình bị hạ một cách chóng vánh như vậy, hình dạng con người của con rồng nước là một cô gái tóc xanh, da bọc vảy như da rồng, chỉ biết sợ hãi bỏ chạy. hồng thủy tinh linh là một trong những tinh linh thuộc thế hệ thần thánh, được ban cho sức mạnh vô hạn khiến thế gian khiếp sợ, nhưng chỉ với việc bị thổi bay dễ dàng như vừa rồi, cũng biết đối thủ là những kẻ khó chịu thế nào.

“cô gái trẻ, đi đâu mà vội vàng thế?”

theo sau câu hỏi đùa cợt vui vẻ đó, là một bóng người thoắt ẩn thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong không khí, luồn lách qua những tán cây rậm rạp. khi cô gái quay đầu lại, trước mặt đã một lưỡi kiếm bạc chĩa thẳng vào mặt. người cầm thanh kiếm đó, trái ngược thay, lại mang một khuôn mặt điển trai và tươi tắn đến bực bội khi nhìn.

“xin... xin hãy tha cho tôi... tôi hứa sẽ không quay lại quấy phá con người nữa...” cô gái sợ hãi quỳ xuống cầu xin, có lẽ thấy người kia có vẻ dễ dãi nên tình giở trò mè nheo.

“thế cũng được, nhưng mà...” anh vui vẻ đáp nhanh, nụ cười vẫn không biến mất “...cô phải để ta chém vài phát đã.”

không để cô gái kia kịp hiểu gì, lưỡi kiếm bén ngọt của anh lướt nhanh trong không khí, không tạo ra âm thanh nào khác ngoài tiếng xẻ thẳng vào xương cốt. một cú xiên kiếm thẳng vào họng cô gái, máu phun ra tứ tung, chảy ròng ròng trên chất bạc lấp lánh. xác khi chết của tinh linh tan biến vào không khí như làn khói, hoàn toàn mất hút khỏi thế gian.

sẽ không ai nhớ rằng từng tồn tại một hồng thủy tinh linh, bởi không chỉ chém tan xác thịt, thanh kiếm mà anh cầm còn có thể chém đứt mọi thuật thức của thế gian. chết dưới nó đồng nghĩa với việc tên tuổi, câu chuyện của người đó sẽ biến mất khỏi lịch sử. một thanh kiếm ghê gớm, được sử dụng bởi một nhân vật xuất chúng, chính là ác mộng của mọi kẻ thù.

“thế là xong việc.” người tóc đỏ quay trở lại chỗ đứng ban đầu với người trùm mũ ban nãy.

chỉ với hai người đã có thể dọn dẹp đống hỗn loạn mà hồng thủy tinh linh tạo ra, với tốc độ nhanh hơn bất cứ quân đội nào có thể làm. không thể nghi ngờ gì nữa, khi họ chính là những người ưu tú nhất, được đào tạo ra để bảo vệ nhân loại khỏi những thế lực đe dọa ngoài kia. những pháp sư mạnh mẽ nhất, được sinh ra trong thế hệ huyền thoại mà sử sách muôn đời còn khắc ghi.

cơn mưa đã ngừng, những dòng thác lũ cũng hiền dịu lại, không còn vẻ hung tợn gầm gừ nữa. bầu trời dần quang mây, sẽ sớm có ánh nắng trở lại và người dân có thể tiếp tục vụ mùa của họ mà không cần sợ bão lũ nữa. bỗng nhiên ngọn gió trong giây lát ngưng đọng lại, giống như có một thế lực nào đó đã ép chúng ngưng lại. người đội mũ trùm quay đầu nhìn xuống nơi mà hồng thủy tinh linh vừa bị tiêu diệt.

“...hắn đến rồi.” anh lẩm bẩm trong miệng.

phía sườn núi, bước đi giữa những tảng băng đá chưa tan vỡ ra từ con rồng nước, là một người thanh niên khác, trong bộ áo choàng màu trắng viền xanh dương đậm, với mái tóc xanh xám xõa xuống đôi mắt màu đỏ sẫm như máu. sự hiện diện của người mới đến khiến bầu không khí như thay đổi hoàn toàn, không giống như khi hai người đối đầu hồng thủy tinh linh. đó là một cuộc gặp mặt một mất một còn.

“...tường bao vẫn an toàn chứ?” người trùm mũ hỏi.

“ta nghĩ ít nhiều cũng bị tấn công rồi... ở đây giao lại cho ngươi, ta sẽ đi xem tình hình.”

rồi người tóc đỏ nhanh chóng rời khỏi đó, như tan biến vào không khí. khi người trùm mũ quay lại đối mặt với kẻ mới đến kia, thì anh đã đứng trước mặt, trực diện đối đầu mà không hề dè chừng. những kẻ mạnh thật sự, những sự phiền toái khoái lạc của việc chống lại nhau, chính là tình cảnh bây giờ đây.

“nào...” người trùm mũ cất tiếng, đưa tay lên cởi bỏ mũ choàng của mình xuống, để lộ mái tóc vàng rực tung bay trong gió “...chúng ta lại gặp nhau rồi. để xem lần này người sẽ chết bao nhiêu lần nữa đây.”

“luôn sẵn lòng...” người tóc xanh cũng mỉm cười, mở rộng lòng bàn tay để một vòng tròn kí tự kì lạ hiện lên “...bạn tốt của ta.”


	2. bức thư nhập học

“chan, dậy thôi con, hôm nay là ngày nhập học đó.”

không để mẹ gọi đến lần thứ hai, chan đạp chân tung tấm chăn ra, nhảy khỏi giường như một con sóc nhỏ để chuẩn bị mọi thứ. nó đứng thật lâu trước gương, chải chuốt lại mái tóc nâu lạnh của mình, rồi khoác lên người bộ đồng phục màu đỏ-xám viền đen. bộ đồ mà nó đã ao ước được mặc từ rất lâu, là niềm tự hào của bố mẹ, cuối cùng nó cũng có thể đường đường chính chính ngắm mình trong bộ đồ đó.

nhanh chóng chạy xuống nhà để ăn sáng, hôm nay là ngày rất quan trọng với chan nói riêng và những người giống như nó nói chung. ngày nhập học của học viện pháp thuật svt, ngôi trường danh giá bậc nhất của giới pháp sư trong thế giới này. niềm vui đã tràn ngập ngay từ khi thư mời nhập học được gửi đến nhà chan vào 1 tuần trước khi ngày nhập học diễn ra.

“con trai, đi học vui vẻ nhé.” bố mẹ chan chào tạm biệt con trai mình.

“vâng, nhất định con sẽ trở thành pháp sư bậc nhất.” chan tự tin nói.

ngày nhập học sẽ rất đông vui khi các học sinh từ mọi nơi đổ về học viện để làm thủ tục, nên càng đi sớm được bao nhiêu thì chan sẽ càng có nhiều thời gian để làm quen bạn bè. sau khi ăn sáng xong, nó hồ hởi cầm bức thư nhập học lên, chào bố mẹ và đi ra khỏi nhà.

đường phố vô cùng tấp nập, có thể dễ dàng thấy nhiều người cũng đang trên đường đến học viện như chan. một số mặc đồng phục giống như nó, số khác lại là những màu khác. cũng dễ hiểu thôi, dù cùng chung một học viện nhưng học sinh lại được phân loại thành những màu khác nhau để tiện trong việc quản lí.

mải nhìn xung quanh, chan không cẩn thận va phải một người qua đường, làm rơi mất bức thư nhập học. rối rít xin lỗi người ta khiến nó cũng không rõ bức thư bay đi đâu mất rồi. nếu không có bức thư, chan sẽ không thể vào trong học viện được.

“...lee chan? là đồ của ngươi phải không?”

một người nào đó đã nhặt được bức thư rơi trên đường của chan, rất nhanh chóng đã tìm được chủ nhân. đó là một thanh niên cao ráo với mái tóc màu đỏ rực rất nổi bật, đôi mắt màu xanh như những vạt rừng xa xăm, tỏa ra sự hấp dẫn đặc biệt dù chỉ mới là lần đầu gặp mặt. chan tiến đến cúi đầu xin lỗi và xin phép nhận lại lá thư.

“cẩn thận với đồ đạc của mình, không có thư thì sẽ không thể vào học đâu.” người đó trả bức thư lại cho chan và mỉm cười.

“cảm ơn anh rất nhiều.” chan cúi gập người bày tỏ sự cảm ơn của mình.

“lee chan phải không? tên ta là kim mingyu.”

nghe người lạ kia giới thiệu như vậy, chan không khỏi ngạc nhiên và sững sờ. trước tiên đó là một cái tên quá đẹp đi, nhưng sau đó chính là thái độ thân thiện dù còn chút khách sáo của người đó. một sự việc mà chan không nghĩ sẽ xảy ra.

“sao vậy? không chấp nhận lời làm quen à?” mingyu hỏi lại khi thấy chan cứ đứng sững ở đó.

“à không... chỉ là... dù anh đang mặc đồng phục trắng...” chan ấp úng giải thích.

đồng phục đỏ-xám viền đen mà chan đang mặc là đồng phục dành cho những học sinh bình thường, được tuyển bằng cách tham gia kì thi năng lực hàng năm. có thể nói trong các màu đồng phục, màu mà chan mặc là hạng thấp nhất. còn đồng phục màu trắng viền xanh đậm mà mingyu mặc, là đồng phục dành cho những học sinh của hoàng gia, hay là những học sinh có dòng máu thuần chủng với hoàng tộc.

chỉ với những điều như vậy, việc chan ngạc nhiên khi một học sinh hoàng tộc chủ động làm quen với mình là bình thường. học sinh hoàng tộc thường nhận được nhiều ưu ái hơn và tỏ thái độ khinh thường các học sinh khác, nên việc mingyu làm gần như ngược lại với tất cả những lẽ thường đó.

“chậc, gì đâu mà không được.” mingyu chẹp miệng “ta không giỏi những việc như vậy, nếu ngươi vui lòng, chúng ta có thể làm bạn.”

“cảm... cảm ơn anh.” không phải vui lòng, và chan đang hạnh phúc muốn chết đây.

“đi nhanh thôi, sắp đến lúc nhập học rồi.”

cổng học viện là một công trình đồ sộ bằng đá và vàng, đang rộng mở để đón học sinh tới nhập học. ở cửa có một cái hòm, chỉ cần bỏ bức thư nhập học vào đó, nó sẽ trả ra một cái huy hiệu logo của học viện và từ nay học sinh có thể tự do ra vào.

sân trường lúc này đông đúc những học sinh từ mọi nơi đến nhập học, trò chuyện, làm quen rôm rả. trên sân lúc này đã có khu vực dành cho những học sinh có cùng màu đồng phục đến tập trung, nên mingyu tạm biệt chan để đi tới hàng đồng phục trắng của học sinh hoàng gia. nó đi vào trong hàng, hai tay xỏ vào túi áo khoác, không hề có ý định đi làm quen ai đó.

“ôi dào xem đầu tóc ai như ngọn lửa thế này.” một giọng nói tươi tắn vang lên, liền sau đó là một người khác khoác vai mingyu như ấn ghì nó xuống vì nó quá cao.

“seokmin, đừng có nói to thế...”

người thanh niên có mái tóc màu nâu cam sáng sủa và nụ cười tươi không cần tưới đó là seokmin, một người bạn của mingyu. hai người đã là bạn từ lâu, mặc dù thân phận của họ là không hề tương đồng. đồng phục seokmin mặc là màu xanh ngọc đậm viền trắng, là đồng phục của những học sinh hỗn huyết, tức là có sự lai tạp nhiều dòng máu nhưng không cần thi tuyển như chan. tuy hoàng gia cũng khinh thường học sinh này, tuy nhiên mingyu lại thấy seokmin là một người bạn rất tốt.

“nhập học vui quá phải không? nè, đến lúc tranh đội trưởng thì đừng quên ta đấy nhé.” seokmin vỗ vai mingyu tươi tắn “hứa sẽ là cộng sự đắc lực nhất.”

“ầy thôi đi, ngươi biết không đời nào ta sẽ ra tranh mà.” mingyu trả lời.

“thế thì đến lúc ta về đội người khác thì biết tay nha.”

seokmin vừa nói đến đó thì loa thông báo vang lên, các học sinh lục đục đứng thành hàng trong khu vực đồng phục của mình. tất cả hướng về phía sân khấu trước mặt, nơi có một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp và một người đàn ông trung niên trông rất nghiêm khắc, có vẻ chính là hiệu trưởng và hiệu phó của học viện rồi. đợi các học sinh yên lặng hoàn toàn, người phụ nữ xinh đẹp kia mới tiến lên, cất giọng, dù không cần mic vẫn có thể nghe thấy rất rõ.

“chào các em, rất vui khi thấy các em đều có mặt đầy đủ ở buổi nhập học năm nay. tất cả những thủ tục đã hoàn tất, từ bây giờ, các em đã chính thức trở thành học viên của học viện pháp thuật svt. ta là tiến sĩ song, người quản giáo năm nay của các em.”

tiến sĩ song, một người phụ nữ trẻ măng, xinh đẹp và duyên dáng trong mái tóc màu hồng rực rỡ và nụ cười tươi như hoa nở, hẳn là các học sinh nam sẽ nghe lời cô lắm đây. còn người đàn ông kia là giáo sư park, phó hiệu trưởng của học viện chứ không phải hiệu trưởng. thật sự thì trong mấy chục năm qua, người ta hiếm khi thấy hiệu trưởng xuất hiện vào buổi nhập học hàng năm, nhưng ai mà quan tâm chứ.

“các em đã được phân loại theo đồng phục được gửi đến cùng thư nhập học.” tiến sĩ song tiếp tục nói “tuy có khác biệt về xuất thân, dòng máu, nhưng khi vào học viện này, ta tin là chúng ta đều tài năng không thua bất cứ ai. vì vậy, ta hi vọng mọi người sẽ cùng hòa đồng và giúp đỡ lẫn nhau nhé.”

xem ra tiến sĩ song là người rất rộng lượng và thoải mái, không phân biệt đối xử với ai chỉ vì màu đồng phục của họ. thế này các học sinh nam lại mê cô quá cơ. khi nghĩ đến điều này, mingyu lại đánh mắt sang phía dãy của học sinh hỗn huyết, và như mong đợi, thấy seokmin toe toét vẫy tay với nó. thật tình...

sau khi hướng dẫn các học sinh về sơ đồ khu vực học tập, khu vực phòng nghỉ cũng như các quy định về việc ra vào trường và các kì nghỉ, tiến sĩ song tạm rời khỏi sân khấu trong vài tiếng than thở tiếc nuối của đám học sinh nam. nhưng khi giáo viên mới lên thì tụi con trai lại trầm trồ lên khi đó lại là một cô giáo rất xinh và trẻ, có phần còn bốc lửa hơn cả tiến sĩ song.

“được rồi các em, ta là giảng viên kang. tiến sĩ song đã phổ biến cho các em về các quy định.” cô giáo mới lên nói, giọng không dịu dàng như tiến sĩ song mà có phần đanh đá hơn “như các em biết, việc học tập của chúng ta không chỉ dừng lại ở việc lí thuyết mà còn được đánh giá qua những bài kiểm tra đối kháng đồng đội. vì vậy, ngay bây giờ, chúng ta sẽ tiến hành chọn đội trưởng và phân nhóm học tập.”

rồi giảng viên kang xòe tay trái ra, một vòng tròn pháp thuật hiện lên, phía trên còn có một viên kim cương màu tím được hợp thành từ nhiều viên khác nhỏ hơn. cô xoay tròn viên đá, lập tức cả sân trường rung chuyển, rồi từ phía viền bao, một khán đài hình tròn bao bọc lấy sân trường được hình thành. các học sinh được dịch chuyển lên khán đài theo màu đồng phục. ở đó cũng có những vị giảng viên khác đang chờ đợi.

chỉ trong phút chốc, sân trường ban đầu bây giờ đã trở thành một đấu trường hình tròn rộng lớn và quy mô không khác gì một sân vận động. trình độ tạo nên được không gian lớn thế này, có lẽ ngoài các giảng viên và những người đứng đầu học viện thì hiếm ai làm được như vậy. các học sinh sẽ mất nhiều thời gian để học hỏi được đầy đủ.

đây chính là đấu trường dùng để chọn đội trưởng cho các học sinh, cũng như thành lập nên những đội sẽ đối đầu nhau, thể hiện bản thân trong suốt thời gian học tập.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap mới sẽ được update mỗi ngày, hãy nhớ ủng hộ mình nhé <3


	3. lựa chọn đội trưởng

không khí trong sân đấu đã trở nên nóng hơn bao giờ hết, khi các học sinh ai cũng muốn thể hiện bản thân để giành lấy chức đội trưởng danh giá này. một số khác tuy rất háo hức, nhưng có vẻ vẫn còn rụt rè nên chỉ dám thì thầm bàn luận với những người bên cạnh. không chỉ là chọn đội trường, đây cũng là dịp để các lãnh đạo của học viện phát hiện ra những pháp sư tài năng nổi trội để dành sự quan tâm hơn.

“bây giờ chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu kì chọn đội trưởng của năm nay.” giảng viên kang nói lớn để át đi tiếng xì xào trên khán đài “các học sinh, bất cứ ai tự tin với năng lực sử dụng pháp thuật của mình, xin hãy tiến vào trong sân đấu. không giới hạn số lượng của mỗi màu đồng phục.”

ngay khi cô vừa dứt lời, phía đồng phục trắng viền xanh đậm của hoàng gia có nhiều người lập tức nhảy xuống sân đấu. từ trước đến nay có rất nhiều đội trưởng mang màu đồng phục hoàng gia, nên đôi khi mọi người hay nghĩ đây là danh hiệu dành riêng cho họ. nhưng không tuyệt đối là như vậy, phía bên học sinh hỗn huyết cũng có nhiều người nhảy xuống sân đấu, với sự tự tin không hề thua ai.

phía đồng phục của học sinh tuyển chọn, dường như có không ít sự e dè. bài thi tuyển chọn tuy rất khó, nhưng vì chỉ được tuyển từ thường dân nên phần lớn đều có sự kiêng nể với hai nhóm học sinh còn lại. tuy nhiên lần này, cũng có nhiều hơn 1 người của đồng phục đỏ-xám viền đen bước xuống sân đấu.

“được rồi. sau đây sẽ là bài thi chứng minh năng lực.” giảng viên kang nói.

bài thi mở đầu đều là những dạng pháp thuật cơ bản nhất mà ngay cả con nít cũng có thể làm được. càng về sau độ khó càng tăng cao, nhờ vậy mà loại bỏ được những ứng cử viên không đủ sức gây ấn tượng. mọi người bàn tán rất sôi nổi, một số còn đánh cược xem ai sẽ trở thành đội trưởng của mỗi nhóm học sinh.

sau bài thi cơ bản, bây giờ sẽ tiến đến bài thi đối kháng. trong sân đấu đột nhiên xuất hiện rất nhiều những thanh kiếm vởi đủ mọi hình dáng, ngoại trang, cắm ngập dưới nền đất. các học sinh sẽ phải rút lấy một thanh kiếm và dùng nó để chém vỡ chiếc vòng tay đã được buộc trên người đối thủ. người chém được nhiều vòng nhất sẽ được điểm thưởng.  
nghe có vẻ dễ ăn, nhưng thực tế thì khó khăn hơn rất nhiều. vì khi chạm vào thanh kiếm, người ta sẽ cảm thấy pháp lực bị nó hấp thụ. nếu pháp lực không đủ mạnh hay kĩ năng yếu kém thì hoàn toàn không thể rút kiếm lên được. các ứng cử viên hiện tại đang chật vật tìm cách rút kiếm lên, vài người trong số đó đã té xĩu do bị hấp thụ hết pháp lực vào thanh kiếm trước khi rút nổi nó lên. quả là khắc nghiệt.

“ồ...!!!”

đột nhiên đám đông hô lên ầm ĩ. một học viên mặc đồng phục hỗn huyết đã rút được kiếm lên, nhanh chóng chạy đi chém vỡ vòng tay của những người khác. người con trai tóc tím khói đó di chuyển nhanh đến nỗi trước khi biết anh tiến đến gần thì vòng đã bị vỡ tan tành rồi. kĩ thuật dùng kiếm của người này thật sự gây kinh ngạc ở độ tuổi trẻ như thế.  
chỉ còn một cái vòng nữa, là một học sinh tuyển chọn ở góc sân, có vẻ vẫn chưa rút được kiếm lên. anh nhanh chóng áp sát, vung kiếm lên định hạ thủ, nhưng khi chém xuống, lại chỉ như chém vào không trung.

“...tránh được à?”

anh lầm bầm, ngẩng đầu lên. quả nhiên người đó đã tránh xa khỏi đòn tấn công của anh, trên tay là thanh kiếm đã được rút lên, ánh lên chất bạc lạnh lẽo giống như mái tóc của mình. hai người lập tức xông vào quần thảo, tiếng kim loại va vào nhau chan chát rợn người, khán giả xem chỉ có thể nhìn thấy những tia lửa phát ra từ kiếm của họ. hai người ngang tài ngang sức, trận đánh cân bằng đến mức các giảng viên của học viện cũng phải nín thở theo dõi.  
một giây áp sát, rồi hai người lại tách ra. về kĩ thuật, tên học sinh tuyển chọn kia hoàn toàn ngang ngửa với anh, nhưng tốc độ và khả năng nhắm đòn vẫn thua xa. một kì chọn đội trưởng vớ vẩn này khiến anh không muốn tung hết sức, nhưng có lẽ đã gặp đối thủ mạnh rồi, anh muốn thắng. khẽ mỉm cười, anh lao lên phía trước, vung kiếm lên.

“.”

thanh kiếm trên tay anh đột nhiên tỏa ra một luồng pháp lực cực mạnh. khi hai lưỡi kiếm tưởng như sắp chạm vào nhau, thì kiếm của anh liền bẻ cong, cuốn chặt lấy thanh kiếm kia và thổi bay đối thủ bằng khí áp mạnh mẽ tột độ. đối thủ của anh bị đẩy về phía sau, nhanh như chớp, chiếc vòng tay của người đó cũng bị chém vỡ.

cả khán đài ồ lên thích thú, trước khi biết ai là người chiến thắng còn được xem một màn đấu kiếm gay cấn như vậy, thật sự là điều hiếm hoi. phía học sinh hỗn huyết không ngừng reo hò khi thành viên trong nhóm họ đã thể hiện vô cùng xuất sắc. tuy nhiên, giảng viên kang lập tức lên tiếng khi trận đấu kết thúc.

“kết quả sẽ bị thay đổi.” cô nói, khiến mọi người ngạc nhiên vô cùng “bài thi đấu kiếm này không hề cho phép học sinh được sử dụng pháp thuật. học sinh wen junhui của thế hệ hỗn huyết đã vi phạm quy định đó, vì vậy, bài thi này không có người chiến thắng. học sinh wen junhui bị truất quyền thi đấu.”

đám đông xì xào bất mãn trước điều đó. có thể thấy dù vi phạm quy định nhưng các học sinh lại hoàn toàn bị thuyết phục trước màn thể hiện tài năng của wen junhui. không chỉ dễ dàng rút kiếm lên mà còn làm chủ nó với kĩ thuật tuyệt đỉnh, có thể nói, dù kết quả có thế nào, thì junhui đã thành công trong việc gây ấn tượng với mọi người.

“chậc... thế mà lại nhiều thứ hơn ta tưởng...” junhui thở dài, nhưng không phải thở dài chán chường mà là rất sảng khoái “vậy, hẹn gặp lại vào một dịp nào đó nhé. lúc đấy hãy trổ hết tài năng mà đánh bại ta.”

nói với học sinh tuyển chọn kia xong, junhui vui vẻ quay lưng rời khỏi sân đấu và trở về với nhóm học sinh hỗn huyết trong sự tung hô của họ. đúng nhỉ, bao nhiêu chiến thắng cũng không thể bằng việc được mọi người công nhận thực lực như vậy... có khi đó mới là điều wen junhui mong muốn, chứ không phải danh hiệu đội trưởng kia.

cuộc thi đấu vẫn tiếp tục, do vòng đấu kiếm không có người chiến thắng nên điểm số của các bên vẫn ngang bằng nhau. phía học sinh hoàng gia chỉ còn lại 3 người, học sinh hỗn huyết còn 5 người, và học sinh tuyển chọn chỉ còn duy nhất người tóc xám bạc lúc nãy đấu tay đôi với wen junhui. có thể nói, học sinh tuyển chọn đang cực kì mong đợi màn thể hiện của người này. nghĩ đến việc một học sinh tuyển chọn được làm đội trưởng cũng là một vinh hạnh to lớn cho lớp học sinh này rồi.

“bài thi thứ 3 sẽ bắt đầu ngay bây giờ.” giảng viên kang tuyên bố.

khó hơn bài thi đấu kiếm, chính là bài thi về chú thuật. giáo sư park trực tiếp tạo ra một vòng tròn pháp thuật kì lạ ở giữa sân, chỉ cần lướt qua cũng đủ biết độ phức tạp của loại pháp thuật này rồi. nhiệm vụ của học sinh là biến đổi chú thuật này thành một chú thuật mới để tấn công những người khác. người hạ được tất cả sẽ giành chiến thắng.

bùm! ngay sau khi có tín hiệu bắt đầu, thì một người đã bị hạ bởi một học sinh bên phía hoàng gia. chỉ cần nhìn nụ cười tự tin đó, là có thể đoán biết người kia nắm bắt bài thi này tốt đến đâu. không chịu thua, ngay sau đó là học sinh tuyển chọn còn lại đã đánh gục một người nữa. trận đấu này dường như chỉ có hai người. người bên hoàng gia kia chỉ cần chạm vào chú thuật là nó đã tự động tấn công người khác, cứ như đây chỉ là trò trẻ con đơn giản.

“tốc độ sửa chú thuật đó... có vẻ như ta đã từng nhìn qua...” người tóc bạc của học sinh tuyển chọn nói, không rời mắt khỏi người kia.

“...có thể lắm, nhưng cũng có khi chỉ là ảo giác của ngươi thôi.”

dứt lời, người bên hoàng gia ném chú thuật về phía anh. một cách nhanh chóng, anh sửa chú thuật cho sẵn thành dạng phòng thủ, tránh được đòn tấn công của người kia. nhưng ngay sau đó, hàng loạt chú thuật tấn công lao đến chỗ anh với tốc độ kinh hoàng. anh nhảy lùi lại để tránh đòn, thuận tay sửa tiếp chú thuật cho sẵn thành đòn phản công, nhưng tất nhiên người kia dễ dàng đỡ được.

sau màn đấu kiếm kia, người xem lại được phen nín thở trước màn đấu chú thuật đỉnh cao của hai học sinh hoàng gia và tuyển chọn. các giảng viên dường như đã bị hút hồn bởi trận đấu, cứ im lặng hứng thú theo dõi, không bỏ qua chi tiết nào. thế nhưng rất nhanh, nhịp độ trận đấu đã giảm xuống và ngay ở giây phút học sinh tuyển chọn kia lơ là, học sinh hoàng gia giáng một cú tấn công trực diện, đánh bại anh ta.

“tuyệt lắm, thế mới là seungcheol chứ!!”

“đội trưởng seungcheol vô địch của chúng ta!!”

tiếng cổ vũ từ khán đài của học sinh hoàng gia như bùng nổ sau đòn hạ thủ không thể đẹp hơn của seungcheol. anh giơ tay về phía họ để ra hiệu anh đã nghe thấy tiếng cổ vũ, rồi đi đến gần người tóc bạc đang gượng dậy sau cú lĩnh đòn vừa nãy. tuy có hơi xơ xác, nhưng có thể thấy rõ sự chấp nhận thua cuộc của người kia.

“ta thua rồi.” người tóc bạc cam lòng nói, nhoẻn cười.

“có lẽ do ngươi nhường ta đấy.” seungcheol đáp, nắm tay kéo người kia đứng dậy “choi seungcheol, hi vọng sẽ được chỉ giáo thêm.”

“...thật kì lạ khi nghe câu đó từ một học sinh hoàng gia có khả năng viết chú thuật giỏi như ngươi.” người kia bật cười, cuối cùng là bắt tay seungcheol “lee jihoon, sau này mong ngươi nhẹ tay.”

một khoảnh khắc kết bạn đẹp như mơ giữa một học sinh hoàng gia và một học sinh tuyển chọn, tuy không to tát nhưng đó là một hành xử mà các học sinh tuyển chọn luôn mong ước. phía hoàng gia vẫn đang tiếp tục dè bỉu, nhưng chỉ cần một hành động của seungcheol, anh đã ghi điểm tuyệt đối trong lòng các học sinh tuyển chọn, và cả trong lòng jihoon nữa.

jihoon bị loại, thì dù thi đấu thế nào seungcheol cũng sẽ thắng. vậy nên giảng viên kang tuyên bố đội trưởng của lứa học sinh năm nay chính là choi seungcheol của thế hệ hoàng gia danh giá, đúng như những gì người ta vẫn kì vọng vào màu đồng phục trắng viền xanh. những nhóm học sinh khác sẽ tiến hành bỏ phiếu đội trưởng của riêng họ trong quá trình học tập. không bất ngờ khi cả thế hệ hỗn huyết đồng ý đưa wen junhui lên làm đội trưởng.

“nhưng có lẽ ta không hợp với việc chỉ đạo.” junhui nói, thản nhiên gác chân lên trong khi mọi người vây quanh anh “ta chỉ ra ứng cử cho vui, nên trọng trách mọi người kì vọng thì ta xin phép không nhận.”

một nhân tài như junhui mà từ chối làm đội trưởng thì tiếc quá, nhưng ngẫm lại thì anh ta hợp với việc ngồi yên tán tỉnh các cô gái đang tròn xoe mắt hâm mộ nhìn kia hơn. sau một hồi bàn đi bàn lại, cuối cùng thì 4 đội trưởng của thế hệ hỗn huyết cũng được chọn ra.

phía học sinh tuyển chọn, tất nhiên jihoon cũng được tán đồng trở thành một trong 4 đội trưởng, và anh cũng không từ chối. mọi người nhanh chóng làm quen với nhau, cùng hứa hẹn sẽ học tập thật chăm chỉ để trở thành những pháp sư giỏi giang nhất.

trong lúc này, tại văn phòng những người đứng đầu trường, các lãnh đạo và giảng viên đang xem lại màn chọn đội trưởng của năm học này. không cần nói nhiều, họ đặc biệt chú ý đến sự thể hiện vượt trội của choi seungcheol, wen junhui và lee jihoon.

“trong mấy chục năm qua, đây là lần đầu tiên ta được chứng kiến một màn đấu chọn đội trưởng mãn nhãn đến thế.” giáo sư park nhận định thật lòng.

“ngài nói đúng, những kĩ năng của chúng ở độ tuổi này thật sự là rất đáng kì vọng.” tiến sĩ song vui vẻ bình luận “giáo sư, ngài nói xem, liệu chúng ta có thể một lần nữa làm sống dậy những danh pháp từ thời kì thần thánh không?”

“cô đang kì vọng quá nhiều, tiến sĩ ạ. tuy chúng là những viên ngọc sáng, nhưng cần thêm mài giũa để hoàn thiện hơn.”

“xin nghe chỉ bảo của giáo sư.”


	4. danh pháp huyền thoại

thời gian đầu ở học viện thật sự mới mẻ với mọi người, được học tập nhiều điều mà họ chưa từng nghe đến hay thực hành đến. với mục tiêu trở thành những pháp sư hàng đầu, những gì họ phải học đôi khi lại quá sức với một số người. tuy nhiên, những điều này khi vào tay những người vốn đã giỏi như seungcheol, junhui hay jihoon lại chỉ là chuyện vặt vãnh không đáng để tâm. thậm chí giảng viên còn phải bất ngờ trước những gì họ biết.

“seungcheol thật là đỉnh quá đi, cái gì cũng biết hết á.” mấy cô gái chung đội của seungcheol cứ rảnh lúc nào là lại sấn tới khen ngợi ngưỡng mộ anh.

bây giờ nhóm của seungcheol đang ở trong thư viện để tìm kiếm tài liệu về bài học trên lớp. nơi này nói là thư viện cũng không phải, khi nó là tổ hợp sách vở, mẫu trưng bày phong phú, chỉ nhìn thôi cũng đã thấy thích mê.

tình cảnh của seungcheol bây giờ cũng như mọi ngày, mấy đứa con gái hâm mộ anh cứ vây quanh khen ngợi, làm anh không tài nào tập trung được. kể được gái khen thì cũng thú, nhưng mà đấy không phải thứ anh yêu thích vào thời điểm này.

“nhìn seungcheol như vậy, tôi lại nhớ đến quyển sách này.” suhyun, một cô gái trong đội của seungcheol vui vẻ nói, đem cuốn sách từ trên giá xuống, lật nhanh “đây, cậu rất giống người này đó.”

trên trang sách đã ngả vàng, là hình ảnh một người mặc áo choàng màu trắng, nom có vẻ rất giống màu sắc của đồng phục hoàng gia mà họ đang mặc. chỉ kì lạ là khuôn mặt của người này lại bị bôi đen, như thể không ai nhớ được dung mạo của anh ta ra sao, khi viết sách đã chủ ý bôi đen lại như vậy.

thuật thức pháp sư, những pháp sư có khả năng thao túng tất cả các chú thuật tồn tại trên thế gian này. họ có thể tùy ý sử dụng chúng, thậm chí là tạo ra những chú thuật hoàn toàn mới bằng khả năng biến đổi, sửa chữa chú thuật. chỉ nghe vậy thôi cũng đủ hình dung độ bá đạo của họ rồi phải không?

“ồ, vậy seungcheol giống thuật thức pháp sư quá nhỉ.” mọi người cảm thán.

“đúng vậy, cậu ấy sử dụng chú thuật rất thành thạo, ngay cả giảng viên kang cũng phải bất ngờ đó. có khi cậu ấy là hậu duệ của ông ấy cũng nên.”

hậu duệ? seungcheol bật cười khi nghe đến cụm từ đó, không biết làm gì hơn là ra vẻ đồng tình với mọi người. hậu duệ ư... các ngươi có nhầm không, cái cụm từ đó quá là thấp kém với khả năng của ta đấy. nhưng có lẽ vậy cũng tốt, hãy cứ nghĩ ta chỉ là hậu duệ của cái danh pháp đáng nguyền rủa đó đi, seungcheol rung đùi, thế cũng đủ mua vui cho anh rồi.

quyển sách mà suhyun đang cầm đề cập đến những danh pháp của những pháp sư mạnh bậc nhất vào thời kì thần thánh, có lẽ là hàng hàng năm về trước, khi thế giới chịu sự quấy rối của những sinh vật có sức mạnh to lớn. chính những pháp sư mạnh mẽ đó đã bảo vệ nhân gian, viết nên lịch sử một thời kì hoàng kim của pháp thuật, còn lưu truyền đến ngày nay.

“ngoài thuật thức pháp sư, cũng còn những danh pháp huyền thoại khác nữa đó.” suhyun hồ hởi giới thiệu và chỉ vào trong cuốn sách.

mọi người hứng thú trước những thông tin mà cuốn sách nói đến, bởi bằng cách nào đó, những danh pháp đó lại có sức hút rất lớn với người trẻ tuổi. danh pháp chỉ được sinh ra khi người khoác nó phải sở hữu sức mạnh đáng nể cùng với trái tim được nhân gian thừa nhận. với một thứ mang tính biểu tượng như vậy, đều trở thành lí tưởng mạnh mẽ trong mắt thế hệ sau này.

những danh pháp đều tồn tại cùng những câu chuyện về chúng. ví dụ như thiên tai pháp sư, là chỉ những người có khả năng sử dụng năng lực của mình đem đến một thảm cảnh hủy diệt trong phạm vi khổng lồ. đây là một danh pháp tấn công cực mạnh, có thể dễ dàng xóa sổ kẻ địch với số lượng lớn, giống như một cơn thiên tai cực hạn vậy.

“nếu mình luyện năng lực điều khiển nước của mình đến đỉnh cao, mình có thể trở thành thiên tai pháp sư cũng nên.” một cậu học sinh trong nhóm hào hứng khoe khoang.

“thật là ngây thơ.” seungcheol lên tiếng, cười nhạo cái ảo mộng vớ vẩn đó “khi gọi bản thân là một thiên tai pháp sư, không chỉ về sức mạnh, phạm vi càn quét, mà còn phải sử hữu tốc độ ra đòn và khả năng kiểm soát tình hình cực giỏi. nếu ngươi có thể hóa đá tất cả mọi thứ trong phạm vi 300 dặm quanh đây trong 5 giây, thì lúc đó ngươi mới có cơ được gọi là thiên tai pháp sư.”

300 dặm trong 5 giây... một phạm vi rộng lớn đến vậy trong khoảng thời gian như cái chớp mắt đó, phải làm như vậy mới được coi là thiên tai pháp sư sao? người nào làm được điều đó, thật sự không chỉ đơn thuần là thiên tai, mà còn là một cơn ác mộng nữa.

“nghe đáng sợ quá...” mấy cô gái xì xào cảm thán.

“300 dặm là nhiều quá đó...”

không, chẳng có gì là nhiều đâu, seungcheol chống cằm nhếch mép nhìn tụi học sinh tụ tập bàn tán. so với những gì mà kẻ đó đã làm trong quá khứ, thì 300 dặm cũng chỉ như việc cầm trong tay một cục đá mà thôi. hóa đá cả một quốc gia, hay đánh bại một đại tinh linh bằng năng lực điều khiển băng của mình, chỉ có kẻ đó, chỉ một mình hắn mới khiến seungcheol công nhận là một thiên tai pháp sư.

sau khi tìm kiếm ở thư viện chán chê, seungcheol đã mệt nên anh rời khỏi đó để đi dạo trong khuôn viên trường. ngồi lâu dễ khiến lưng và cổ anh đau nhức, phải vận động để khỏe khoắn lên mới được. nhưng đi qua bảng tin của trường, một thứ đã níu chân seungcheol lại : một tờ poster to đùng ghi về kì kiểm tra đối kháng theo đội. 3 ngày nữa sẽ diễn ra.

“ngươi cũng hứng thú với nó đúng không?” jihoon bất ngờ xuất hiện, không biết từ đâu đi tới bên cạnh seungcheol, cùng nhìn lên bảng tin “vì có khi chúng ta sẽ lại giao đấu với nhau đấy.”

“hừ...” seungcheol cười nhẹ “sao vẫn đặt nặng việc đó thế? ngươi biết rõ chú thuật không phải điểm mạnh của ngươi mà, cam tâm thua ta lần nữa sao?”

“thắng thua không phải mục đích cuối cùng, ta chỉ muốn kiếm chứng một số chuyện.” jihoon nhếch mép đáp “...nhưng thua ngươi cũng chẳng phải cảm giác dễ chịu gì.”

“vậy thì cố gắng mà thắng ta đấy, lee jihoon, à không... phải gọi là kiến tạo pháp sư chứ nhỉ?”

một khoảng lặng khó chịu rơi vào cuộc nói chuyện. cả seungcheol và jihoon đều nhìn chằm chằm vào nhau, người này thăm dò người kia, vừa xem xét vừa che giấu những gì mình nghĩ qua ánh mắt. nhìn nhau như vậy, cứ như hai người không phải mới trải qua vài lần gặp nhau trong học viện pháp thuật. vậy thật sự ai đang che giấu, che giấu điều gì, và ai đang diễn màn kịch của bản thân đây?

“có vẻ như ngươi học bài rất tốt nhỉ, nhớ được cả những danh pháp huyền thoại đó.” jihoon bật cười, phá tan vẻ dò xét mà seungcheol đang hướng về phía mình.

“ừ, ta cũng là một học sinh chăm chỉ đó, và còn rất trung thực nữa, chỉ nói điều đúng sự thật.” seungcheol cũng cười đáp lại, làm vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô tội.

“thật hay không, thì thời gian sẽ chứng minh. với lại...” jihoon đi tới gần seungcheol, hạ giọng xuống để không ai nghe thấy bọn họ “...ngươi còn chưa nhìn thấy ta sử dụng pháp thuật kiến tạo bao giờ. đừng đoán, nó sẽ khiến ngươi gặp rắc rối đó.”

rồi jihoon lấy lại vẻ tươi cười thân thiện, sau đó rời khỏi bảng tin để đi làm việc cá nhân, để một mình seungcheol đứng lại đó, suy nghĩ lẫn nghi ngờ. tên đó... được lắm, khá lắm, nói ra được những lời đó, không biết đã nắm được bao nhiêu phần trăm về anh rồi. thứ có thể khiến anh gặp rắc rối... rốt cuộc là điều gì đây?...

đúng như những gì mà bảng tin đã thông báo, 3 ngày nữa là sẽ đến kì kiểm tra đối kháng theo đội, nhằm đánh giá quá trình học tập của học sinh trong thời gian vừa qua. trong kì thi lần này, các đội sẽ thi đấu ngẫu nhiên với nhau, đội trưởng của đội thua sẽ phải gia nhập đội của người thắng để tiếp tục luyện tập cho kì kiểm tra sau đó. việc này liên quan đến danh dự cá nhân và tập thể, nên ai cũng muốn cố gắng hết sức.

“nếu chúng ta đụng phải đội của choi seungcheol hay lee jihoon thì chúng ta toi là cái chắc rồi.” seokmin than thở khi cầm tờ poster của kì thi trên tay “nhưng mà nói thật nhé, nếu được chọn thì ta thích sang đội của lee jihoon hơn.”

“nhưng ngươi có phải đội trưởng đâu.” mingyu cười nhạo, bản thân nó cũng có lựa chọn cho bản thân nhưng nói thật, để thua rồi phải gia nhập thì có ê mặt quá không.

những người quá mạnh như seungcheol, junhui và jihoon, những người áp đảo người khác đến vô lí, thì không nghi ngờ gì nữa, họ sẽ thống trị kì kiểm tra cho đến khi chỉ còn một người chiến thắng. những người như seokmin hay mingyu có khi chỉ đứng xem họ đấu nhau mà thôi. à không, seokmin thì có khi lại làm nên chuyện bất ngờ gì đó, khi mà nó luyện tập chăm chỉ hơn bất cứ ai. khả năng kiểm soát pháp thuật điều khiển đồ vật của nó đang vượt trội lên từng ngày, chỉ cần đúng thời điểm là có thể làm nên kì tích.  
nói vậy, ai ai cũng rất tích cực luyện tập cho kì kiểm tra này.


	5. cành cây khô

cuối cùng thì ngày diễn ra kì kiểm tra đối kháng đồng đội cũng đã đến, với tinh thần cạnh tranh sôi sục trong mỗi người. vì là đối kháng nên không hề có luật lệ hạn chế nào, chỉ cần đánh bại đội kia là được. dù có xảy ra sự cố chết người thì cũng không cần lo lắng, vì pháp thuật phục hồi sẽ cứu được hết mà thôi.

“chà, đấu trường mở à, nhìn thôi cũng thấy thú vị rồi.” chan hào hứng nói khi nhìn thấy qua màn ảnh chiếu trên không trung.

đây là dịp để mọi người cùng trổ hết tài năng, chứng minh cho các giảng viên những gì họ đã lĩnh hội được trong thời gian học tập vừa qua. không chỉ thế, do phải đấu đồng đội nên yếu tố đoàn kết, lãnh đạo cũng là một then chốt. may mắn cho chan, nó đang ở cùng đội với jihoon, người đã có màn thể hiện tuyệt vời trong cuộc đấu chọn đội trưởng. khỏi phải nói, nó có niềm tin tuyệt đối cho anh, tin rằng anh sẽ dẫn dắt đội tới chiến thắng.

tự tin về bản thân là tốt, nhưng chan biết rằng đối thủ của mình cũng không phải hạng xoàng, nên nó phải thật cẩn trọng. mingyu, học sinh hoàng gia mà chan làm quen được khi đi nhập học, hiện tại đang cùng đội với wen junhui. tuy chưa trực tiếp được chứng kiến thực lực của mingyu, nhưng chỉ xét junhui thôi, thì cửa thắng của đội nó là rất khó khăn rồi.

“các học sinh chú ý.” tiến sĩ song xuất hiện tươi tắn như thường lệ, lên tiếng át đi tiếng nói chuyện ồn ào của học sinh “chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu bài thi ngay bây giờ. các đội trưởng đã có sơ đồ vị trí thi đấu của mình, xin hãy di chuyển nhanh chóng đến đó.”

sử dụng pháp thuật dịch chuyển tức thời, trong nháy mắt, từng đội đã đến nơi họ sẽ thi đấu những trận mở màn. đội của junhui được di chuyển đến một khu đất trống trong một khu rừng rậm rạp, có vẻ đúng là đấu trường mở rồi. đối thủ của họ đã ở đó, và ở giữa hai đội, là hai thanh kiếm được cắm xuống đất. chỉ cần nhìn qua cũng biết đây là hàng tốt rồi, không giống mấy thanh kiếm xuất hiện ở vụ chọn đội trưởng.

“xem ra giảng viên biết đội chúng ta có junhui nên sắp xếp một trận đấu kiếm đây.” sejun, đội trưởng của đội mà junhui tham gia hào hứng nói “nè, ngươi có thể rút thanh kiếm đó lên không? đội đối thủ có lẽ cũng tham vọng lắm đấy. này-“

không thèm nghe sejun nói gì, junhui chỉ đang lang thang gần đó, cứ như đang tìm kiếm thứ gì đó với vẻ tập trung vô cùng. đội bên kia đã lao tới tìm cách rút một trong hai thanh kiếm trước mặt, tất nhiên là không ai rút được rồi. ngay cả hàng rởm cũng không rút được thì hàng xịn như vậy là vô vọng rồi, ai có mắt đều biết.

nhưng có những chuyện không thể xảy ra đến lần thứ hai. bằng cách nào đó, một người của đội đối thủ đã rút được một trong hai thanh kiếm lên, trong tiếng reo hò của đồng đội và sự hoang mang của kẻ địch. không phải chứ... rút ngon ăn vậy hả? mingyu có hơi rén, khi rõ ràng cả hai thanh kiếm đều có vẻ mạnh mẽ, mà lại có thể bị rút lên dễ dàng như vậy, không lẽ là hàng đểu?

“haha, ta đã rút được thanh kiếm rồi, dù có 1 hay 10 wen junhui cũng không thể đánh thắng nổi ta đâu, haha...” seongmin, người rút được thanh kiếm cười đắc thắng.

một thanh kiếm tốt như vậy thì rơi vào tay kẻ ất ơ cũng sẽ tạo được kì tích, tình hình bây giờ quá là nguy cấp đi. nếu junhui không rút thanh kiếm còn lại lên thì anh sẽ phải đối mặt với việc đấu cùng lúc với thanh kiếm uy lực đó, cơ hội thắng là vô cùng nhỏ. trong khi đội của sejun đứng ngồi không yên thì ở bên kia, lại có một người nữa rút được kiếm lên, nhẹ nhàng như ăn bánh vậy. không phải chứ...

“junhui... junhui, ngươi làm cái gì vậy? họ rút được cả hai thanh kiếm rồi kìa!!” sejun sốt ruột hỏi, rõ ràng cái vẻ đủng đỉnh của junhui càng khiến người khác lo sốt vó lên mà.

hai thanh kiếm mà học viện đã chuẩn bị cho cuộc đối đầu này, chỉ khua mấy cái cũng toát ra luồng pháp lực mạnh mẽ, đủ sức khiến người khác run sợ. kiểu này dù junhui có là thiên tài sử dụng kiếm thuật cũng phải chào thua thôi, lại còn phải đấu với hai thanh kiếm cùng lúc... đúng là tình thế khó lường mà...

“cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy.” junhui quay trở lại với đồng đội, với vẻ mặt vui vẻ rạng rỡ đến phát bực, không thèm nhìn hai thanh kiếm kia lấy một cái “có vẻ bài thi muốn chúng ta đấu kiếm, mà hôm nay ta không mang kiếm của mình đi rồi. nên là ta sẽ chấp cả hai ngươi với cái này.”

một cách tự tin, junhui giơ vũ khí của mình về phía đội đối thủ. một... một cành cây khô? hóa ra nãy giờ anh đi tìm... đi tìm cái cành cây này để dùng thay kiếm sao? cho dù màn thể hiện ở trận đấu chọn đội trưởng có xuất sắc thế nào, thì dùng một cành cây khô để tiếp với hai thanh kiếm loại tốt kia chẳng phải là quá tự phụ hay sao?

“ngươi... ngươi lại dám dùng cành cây khô để thi đấu ư?” seongmin cảm thấy nực cười với điều đó.

“với loại như các ngươi, ta chấp tay không còn được nữa là.” junhui thản nhiên đáp “dùng cành cây là còn tôn trọng lắm đó.”

“tên kiêu căng này, hôm nay ta sẽ đánh cho ngươi phải rút lại những lời đó!”

seongmin và đồng đội nhất loạt xông về phía junhui, vung kiếm lên và chém xuống đầu anh. junhui chỉ đơn giản là đỡ đòn bằng cành cây khô trong tay, thuận chân đá thẳng vào người hai tên đó khiến chúng lùi lại. thân thủ tốt đấy... nhưng ít nhất là ngươi sẽ không thể thắng được khi đối đầu với hai thanh kiếm loại tốt này đâu.

dối thủ dồn lên tấn công, liên tục dội xuống những nhát chém sắc bén, mỗi khi đụng nhau là lại tạo ra những rung chấn trong không khí. tuy nhiên, cành cây khô của junhui tuyệt nhiên vẫn lành lặn, không bị xây xát gì sau khi hứng những đòn tấn công mạnh mẽ đó. seongmin điên cuồng tiến công, giáng những nhát kiếm dứt khoát về phía junhui, với quyết tâm xẻ cái cành cây chết bầm đó thành ngàn mảnh. nhưng đắng cay thay, điều đó hoàn toàn vô dụng.

“ngươi... rốt cuộc ngươi đã làm gì? tại sao một cành cây khô có thể chống lại đòn tấn công của thanh kiếm thực thụ chứ?” seongmin điên tiết gào lên.

“ta không làm gì cả, chỉ là các ngươi yếu quá mà thôi.” junhui đáp, khuôn mặt điển trai toát lên vẻ cợt nhả thản nhiên.

“im mồm! ta sẽ khiến ngươi hối hận vì dám khinh thường chúng ta!”

nói rồi seongmin và đồng đội tập trung lại, dồn pháp lực vào cây kiếm trên tay, tăng lượng sức mạnh lên đáng kể. trong nháy mắt, hai người vung kiếm lên, một luồng sức mạnh khổng lồ được tung ra, bay thẳng về phía junhui đang không phòng bị gì. không kịp nhìn thấy gì, chỉ thấy một vụ nổ kinh động xảy ra, mặt đất rung chuyển. khói bốc lên mù mịt, đất đá rơi lộp bộp.

đòn đánh của đối thủ kia mạnh đến nỗi thổi bay cả nửa quả đồi phía đằng xa, để lại một rãnh dài đất đá bị xới lên tơi bời, cây cỏ đổ rạp xuống hai bên. một đòn tấn công uy lực đến vậy, có lẽ người như junhui cũng không tránh khỏi việc bị hạ gục. mọi người nín thở chờ đợi, nhưng đội của seongmin đã sớm đắc chí với màn thể hiện đó.

“haha, đòn này thì wen junhui cũng phải chịu chết mà thôi.” seongmin cười hềnh hệch, nhìn về phía đội sejun “này, các ngươi nên gọi người chuẩn bị thực hiện pháp thuật phục hồi cho đồng đội đi, kẻo l-“

câu nói của seongmin bị cắt đứt bởi tiếng kim loại vỡ sắc bén bên tai. ngoảnh đi ngoảnh lại, thanh kiếm trên tay hắn, không hiểu vì sao lại vỡ vụn rồi, hắn chỉ còn đang cầm cái chuôi kiếm trơ trọi mà thôi. thanh kiếm kia cũng bị vỡ tan tành.

“hai ngươi khá lắm, mua vui cho ta rất tích cực., nhưng trò chơi đến đây là kết thúc rồi.”

đó là junhui, hoàn toàn nguyên vẹn, không có lấy một vết trầy xước, nở nụ cười vui vẻ thú vị cùng cành cây khô trên tay. đòn tấn công rung chuyển đất trời vừa rồi chẳng có tác động gì đến anh, dù chỉ một vết xước, không có chút sức nặng nào khiến anh phải lùi bước. không chỉ thế, anh còn dư thời gian để đập vỡ hai thanh kiếm loại tốt kia thành sắt vụn chỉ với một cành cây vô dụng. thật sự đấy, rốt cuộc junhui là người như thế nào đây?

phải mất vài giây sau, cả đội sejun mới nhận thức được tình hình mà nhào lên reo hò, tung hô cho màn trình diễn của junhui. họ cứ nghĩ anh đã tiêu tùng sau đòn đánh bạt cả quả đồi đó, nhưng không, junhui là ai chứ, là niềm tự hào của thế hệ học sinh hỗn huyết mà. anh không thể thua, dù chỉ có một cành cây khô trong tay.

“mạnh thật... làm sao hắn ta có thể mạnh đến như vậy?” đối thủ vẫn kinh hồn bạt vía trước sự lành lặn quá đáng của junhui.

“hắn hoàn toàn áp đảo chúng ta... hắn rốt cuộc là cái thứ gì vậy?”

với những học sinh lần đầu được tới học viện pháp thuật học tập, việc gặp những trường hợp bá đạo như thế này là điều rất bình thường, vì luôn có những cá nhân vượt lên trên tiêu chuẩn thông thường. nhưng nhìn vào khả năng của những người như junhui, seungcheol hay jihoon, đó là những trường hợp không thể chỉ đánh giá bằng một chữ “thiên tài”. thậm chí có khi họ còn chưa tung ra hết sức mạnh, không ai có thể lường trước được sự bùng nổ của những cá nhân phi thường này.

cả hai thanh kiếm đã bị phá hủy, dĩ nhiên đội của sejun là đội chiến thắng. dù ấm ức hay không phục thì cũng đã thua rồi, nên đối thủ đành ngậm ngùi để đội trưởng của mình gia nhập vào đội kia. quả nhiên chung đội với những người mạnh thì cảm giác mọi chuyện đều dễ dàng hơn nhiều nhỉ, mingyu nghĩ, chuyện gì cũng có thể xử lí trong vài nốt nhạc. đội nó đã thắng, điều đó đáng vui mừng biết bao, nhưng nó vẫn thấy thiếu thiếu thứ gì đó.

“cầm một cành cây để đấu với hai thanh kiếm của học viện, tên này cũng ngông cuồng lắm.” seungcheol nhận xét, nở nụ cười đầy hứng thú sau khi chứng kiến trận đấu của junhui qua màn ảnh trên không trung.

đội của seungcheol, đúng như dự đoán, đã kết thúc trận đấu trong vài phút và tất nhiên là giành chiến thắng tuyệt đối rồi. dư thời gian để xem các đội khác thi đấu cũng là thú vui của seungcheol, và tất nhiên anh không muốn bỏ qua cơ hội có thể gặp và giao lưu với những con người mạnh mẽ, ví dụ như wen junhui chẳng hạn. hi vọng người ta hãy nương tay với anh một chút, trước khi có điều gì tồi tệ xảy ra.

ngày đầu tiên của kì kiểm tra đối kháng đồng đội kết thúc với kết quả không mấy bất ngờ, khi những đội mạnh đều đã giành chiến thắng. sau một ngày nữa, kì kiểm tra sẽ được tiếp tục, hứa hẹn những màn trình diễn kịch tính nhất.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nhớ ấn kudos và bình luận để ủng hộ mình nhé <3

**Author's Note:**

> nếu thích hãy nhớ ấn kudos và để lại bình luận để ủng hộ mình nhé <3


End file.
